godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
J-Doggy
J-Doggy is a member of Team U.S.A. competing in the G.O.H. World Championships. Appearance J-Doggy is initially shown as a massive man covered in football pads. However, upon getting his uniform sliced open, he emerges from the suit to show that he is actually a a much smaller, but still fit man. He has dark skin, light brown eyes, and dirty blond hair. He has large mess of blonde hair with two braids extending down on either side of his face. After emerging from the suit, he puts on a pair of shoulder pads, leaving him with the pads, boxer briefs, and gloves. When he gets a sex change to become a woman, she is shown with two new braids extending from the back of her head, as well as a new, very curvaceous figure highlighted by her revealing white swimsuit. Personality J-Doggy is well-known in the U.S.A. for his numerous physical records, his dominance in the NFL, and his large donations to Africa. All this aside, when emerging from his suit, he is revealed as wishing to be female. He displays certain stereotypical feminine traits such as comparing bust size, while still retaining some stereo-typically masculine traits like love for sports. Plot He emerges to fight Yu Mi-Ra after she defeats Anna. Mi-Ra is at first unable to cut through his suit or his skin, but eventually manages to land a blow that reveals his true figure. After he emerges, his speed and power greatly increase as a result of his improved maneuverability. After some banter with Mi-Ra, they resume their fight where they exchange blows back and forth until he throws her out of the ring and then begins to pummel her. As Hui Mo-Ri contemplates throwing in the towel for strategical reasons, Mi-Ra mimics what Han Dae-Wi did in his fight against Team South Africa. She walks into the flurry of attacks and winds up avoiding the strength of his skin by sending vibrations into his body using a sword embedded in his shoulder. The resonations allow her to cut him, resulting in him stripped naked, much to the dismay of the crowd. Just like Anna, he also declares himself a fan of hers. Abilities Superhuman Strength: Thanks to her training as NFL player J-Doggy has achieved super strength exceeding most humans. A basic example of her strength is her grip is equal to 160 kg and run with weight equal to twelve people. Superhuman durability: J-Doggy, thanks to her harsh training as NFL Player has monstrous durability. Her durability is so high Yu Mi-Ra's slash only leave a shallow wound, not enough to make her bleed. Han Dae-Wi thought that her durability comes from defensive charyeok, though Hui Mo-Ri said it wasn't the case. Superhuman Speed: J-Doggy display remarkable speed, it was said that she can run 100 meters in eight seconds. Later he's shown to be able to seemingly appear in front of his opponent in an instant. Martial Arts 'NFL Fighting Style' A fighting style where every attack is named with a certain NFL positions. *'Body Check': Essentially a body slam. *'Lineman Punch': A rapid and merciless barrages of punch. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:G.O.H Participant Category:Female Characters Category:Strength Group Category:Deceased Category:Human